An electronic whiteboard is typically fixed by the bracket for the ease of using. However, since the electronic whiteboard is heavy, it is necessary to use strength to push the electronic whiteboard when the position of the electronic whiteboard needs to be changed strength is also required to make the electronic whiteboard stop moving.